Sea of Love
by AcciDentalHipSter
Summary: Emily Fitch's family moves down the street from Naomi Campbell. Nai lives with her step-brother, Cook, a drug dealer who works for Johnny White.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

'We are the champions, my friend. And we'll keep on fighting till the end. Oh, we are the-' WHAK!

'Hey, Blondie. Stop singing that gay song and get dressed.'

I'm sitting in my 'shag' chair when I turn to see my step-brother leaving my room. I get up and get dressed in a hurry because I know that 'get dressed' means business and business means, me, getting out of the house. I walk down my hallway to my kitchen and see my step-brother talking to his girlfriend. I can't make out what they're saying, but it looks like they're about to get it on. So I grab the small, square package, the note beside it, and my backpack on the way out the door.

'Ugh!' I comment as I walk out, recalling, in my mind, what I just saw. I'm also revolted that my naïve step-brother would call _Queen_, one of the best bands of the world, gay.

'Ugh!' I find my skateboard on top of the pile we call a garage as I put the small package in my backpack and then I read the note my step-brother has authored.

Naomi, take this package to Fred's place. Make sure he gives you $250 for it. Don't say one word to him. Leave ASAP and bring me the money. – Cook

Freddie is one of Cooks habitual and conscientious customers. I deliver to him at least four times a month. The first time I delivered to him he gave me the same look everyone always gives me at first glance or rather first stares. That 'sent from above' look. Trust me, its not as flattering as it sounds. It's really annoying, actually.

I grab my lighter from my jeans front pocket and burn the note like cook told me to do, every time he gives me a delivery note. Since I have my lighter out, I decide, why not? I grab my pack of '75s and light one. As I inhale the heavy smoke and let it out slowly, I look around. My street is vacant except for the moving van down the way.

I look to the sky and start to think. It's beautiful out, today. Nice. I think to myself, how much better it'd be if I didn't live with Cook. How much happier and different I'd be, elsewhere. How much trouble I wouldn't be in.

I get on my board and as I ride down the street, I come to the moving van and realize it's at the house that was sold a few days ago. There's a girl with dyed, bright, red hair, trying to lift a dresser that not even two men can lift, alone. I want to help but decide against it, because I know Freddie is waiting. I've never been late and I'm not starting now 'cause who knows what that could lead to? I feel bad but oh well.

**A/N: **Leave me a review because I'm not sure if I will continue this or not. I've read tons of fiction on here and decided to write my own so tell me how I'm doing yea? I advise that you do not read if you have problems with adult themes because there will be some in later chapters. Smut will be around the corner also so…


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

I smash my cigarette into Freddie's driveway, like so many times before; I think I can even see an imprint in the cement. Freddie answers the door in his usual Thursday clothes, baby blue boxers, and jabs the cash into my hand. I can feel him watching me as I grab the package from my pack. He grabs it with a delicate gesture like it was touched by an angel and closes the door on me. I smile and turn and turn on my heels. 'Good afternoon to you, too' I murmur to myself walking down the drive.

As I ride back down my street I see the same girl I saw earlier struggling with yet another big item from the moving van. She looks at me and I pretend not to see her but it's too late. 'Are you just gonna look or help me out?' she asks across the street. I don't answer back, but I grab my board and run over to help her. 'Thanks' she says without looking at me as I help her lift the bed frame through the house.

We plop the frame down in the corner of what I guess could very well be her room. She finally looks at me as I'm waiting to be told what to do next when I get the same stare I get from everyone else. She shakes her head as if she's coming out of some kind of trance and sticks out her hand. I take it, thankful for a distraction and shake it.

'Hi!' we say at the same time as well as a nervous laugh from both of us.

'Emily Fitch'

'Naomi Campbell' I can see she's trying not to laugh. 'Why are you smirking?'

'What?'

'You're laughing now.'

'Oh! Sorry. I just um. . .'

'It's my name isn't it?'

'. . . Ok, yeah. I just didn't want to say anything' she replies laughing. I just nod my head up and down a couple times before an awkward silence falls between us. 'So . . . any blood from the great, Naomi Campbell, herself?'

'No, no, not at all.'

'I guess you get that one all the time'

'No, actually, I think its pretty plain to see there's no blood between the two of us.' I reply with a cringe because I immediately realize I've said it rather harshly. Emily doesn't seem to notice though as she's going through a box. She senses I'm watching her and looks up at me.

'What?' she asks smiling.

'I'm sorry, I mean, I'm sure you get this a lot also but has anyone ever told you, you look like-'

'Shannyn Sossamon?' she finishes.

'I guess you do get that a lot.' I smile.

'Yeah, I got it once or twice.'

'What do you think, Emily?'

'I agree I have her eyes but that's about it. She's way prettier.'

'I agree' I reply teasing. She throws a magazine at me and it nearly misses my head. 'Nice arm.'

'Thank you.'

'Maybe we should swap names?'

'Hey! You're very lucky it wasn't a phone, Hun.' She says as I pick the magazine up from the floor. I see it's _Rolling Stone_ with 'Foster the People' on the cover. 'You like them?' She looks at me, questioningly. 'Foster the People?'

'Oh! I love them.'

'Coolio, so do I.'

'Well, there's one thing we can talk about.'

'Or we could just talk about your trainer, Naomi Campbell.' She looks at me squinting her eyes. 'Cheeky. You're just jealous I almost hit you.'

'You caught me.' I reply as she stands up and crosses her arms, smirking at me. 'I'm right? Do I get a prize this time?' Mocking her I say 'Do I get a prize this time, yeah, that's funny.' Emily laughs. I look at the alarm clock she has already set and realize I've been here for almost 20 minutes.

'Um I have to go or I'll be in some trouble with my step-brother.' I say the last part under my breath. 'Is he violent or something?' she asks with concern evident in her Hershey bar chocolate brown eyes. I really like her eyes. I'd like to stare into them more but she's waiting for an answer. 'Well, usually, drug dealers are.' My eyes widen. I can't believe I just admitted that to her. Someone I've just met. Cook is literally going to kill me now. 'What makes you think he's a drug dealer?' I'm too shocked with myself to do anything other than shrug looking away from her. 'Well, I'll walk you out.'

As we walk through the house I realize she must be pretty rich because this looks like the grandest and hence the most expensive house on the block. When we get to the door I suddenly realized I didn't see her parents anywhere. 'So, do you live here alone?' She scoffs, 'Of course not. I'm only sixteen.' I look at her about to ask her a question. She reads my mind, though. 'My parents are at the grocery store.' I turn to grab my skateboard from her porch and I'm about to take off when she speaks again. 'If you want you can meet them over dinner tomorrow. They won't mind.'

'Um, I don't-'

'Six, then?'

'I don't-'

'Great! See ya tomorrow!'

'But-' She closes the door and I'm left with no choice but to leave wondering how I'm going to get away from home to have dinner with the new neighbors.

**A/N:** So I'm gonna really try to update as often as possible. I have a lot of chapters already written up, it's just a matter of typing them out and I really don't like typing so . . . REVIEW!


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

'Damn Nai, where the hell were you?' I walk into the living room and that's the greeting I get. Cook calls it 'tough love', the way he speaks to me. I call it 'Cook trying to act like my dad' love.

'Could you not say damn, because you sound like a damn idiot?' I hear the _whoosh_ sound the air makes as Cooks hand hits the back of my head. 'Where were you?' he demands. 'I met the girl who moved into that house down the street.'

'Really?'

'Yeah, really.' I think he's gonna hit me again so I brace myself, but the impact never comes.

'Is she cute? Does she have a boyfriend? Is she-'

'Is she old enough for me to fuck?' I say in a mocking tone. He doesn't say anything but I can tell he wants too. 'You know, it amazes me tat you can talk and behave like this in front of your girlfriend.' He gives me the dirtiest look he can manage. 'How old is she?' I chuckle and turn to his girlfriend. 'Are you gonna let him go on then, Effy?' I hear the _whoosh_ again and I see Effy wince as he smacks me again. 'How old is she, Nai?' he asks, this time pulling my hair so I have to look at him. 'Sixteen.' I say through gritted teeth. 'Damn!' he yells pushing my head away.

I walk away with half the cash from Fred's and leave the other $125 on the counter. I can hear Cook behind me as I go to my room, but lucky for me he goes to the bathroom. I close my door and go to the safe I've set up against the wall, right below my only window. The safe opens at the sound of the last click of the dial. I stack the $125 on top of the other stacks of money I have. I'm saving all of it for something special I just don't know what, yet. Whatever it is, I'll have enough for it. I hear someone walk in so I quickly close the safe and wait for Cook to talk.

'Don't worry it's just me, Naomi.' I whip around not expecting to see Effy there at all, but it's her standing in my doorway. She closes the door behind her and walks over to my 'shag' chair. I expect her to sit in it, but she doesn't. 'Why do you call this your 'shag' chair?' I'll admit I'm surprised by her question. She's usually so quiet. 'Um . . . because it looks like something Austin Powers would have in his room.' She laughs at this but I can tell she has something else on her mind. 'Did Cook tell you something different from that?' Now she looks surprised but answers, anyways.

'Yes.'

'What?' She looks at me through her deep set blue eyes. She really is beautiful. 'Never mind, don't answer that question.'

'I wasn't going to.' She says and walks to my bed where she sits and looks out the window. Then she stuns me again with another question. 'Do you know why he wanted to know how old your new friend is?'

'So he can fuck her.' She finally looks at me. 'Sorry.' I say and she looks away at the window again. I walk over and plop down next to her on my bed. 'Why?' I ask. Effy looks at her feet and shuffles them a little. Then she looks me straight in the eyes. 'He needs a way to make more money other than selling drugs. He plans to find some girl to act as a prostitute for him. Get him some extra cash.'

'For what, he has thousands. What does he need more for?' I ask tempered. 'Your mom.' I subconsciously shudder at the sound of those two words. 'What about her?' I ask through gritted teeth.

'She might be getting out of jail soon.'

'So?'

'Naomi, you know she's in there for almost killing you, if she gets out Cooks afraid she'll come here and what if she winds up going insane and tries to kill you again?' I look at the wall with a blank stare.

'Get out.'

'Naomi, I just-'

'Get out. Please?' she takes a long glance at me, then gets up and walks to the door, turns toward me again like she wants to say something, but she doesn't.

**A/N:** REVIEW! This chapter is short again but that's okay because I'll be uploading 2 chapters at the same time within the week. Hopefully tmr so don't drill me on the shortness of this one. =P The next chapter will have a grip load of Naomily banter. Anyways, leave me a review or PM me. I want to know what you all think about the storyline so far. Any suggestions? Loves xxDxx


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: **This is gonna be a chapter full of a lot of Naomily banter before the next chapter which is already written and it's the big Fitch dinner! I'm really trying to put a new chapter up everyday but the fact is I HATE typing so sorry about that. =/ the only thing that helps when I'm typing is my music! So go here youtube.com/thedanisarah click PLAYLISTS then click WRITING INSPIRATION. There! Now you can listen to what I hear while writing this. =) Anyways, enjoy and REVIEW!

**Chapter 4**

'Mom, have you seen my IPod?' I can't seem to find my IPod or my mother, so I go around searching in every room for either. 'MOM!' I yell as I finally find her in the living room. She awakes from the sound of my voice and I realize I might have made a mistake. 'Mom, are you drunk?' now I know I've made a mistake by the way she's looking at me. I can see my mother walking towards me, my vision is blurred but she's getting closer . . . she goes to hit me and that's when I wake up abruptly, right before impact.

Breathing heavily and sweating I try to calm down as it dawns on me that I was having a dream, or rather a nightmare. I can hear the birds chirping so I look at my phone. Its 5:28 in the morning. Deciding I won't be able to fall back to sleep I get up and get dressed, which takes about ten minutes. Then, I do my hair and look at my phone again. Its 5:50 now, as I wonder what I should do or where I should go. Time is tick-ticking by when I decide I'm going to pay an early visit to the Fitch's house. I don't exactly know why I find myself even having the thought to head over there, especially so early in the morning. I mean, Christ, there's probably no one awake right now! But my brain seems to be flashing red behind my eyes repeatedly at the moment so I suspect that act has something to do with it.

Its 6:02, when I knock on the Fitch's door. I hear movement behind it and I soon see Emily looking like she woke up hours ago. She looks great actually. 'Well, don't you look presentable?'

'As do you, Ms. Campbell.'

'Are you expecting someone?'

'Actually, I am but not until six.'

'It is six.'

She laughs and I can't help thinking that I can get used to hear that particular sound. It's nice. 'I meant six at night, not six in the morning!'

'Well, call me an early bird, then'

'Well, I've been up since five so feel free to call me the early bird.' She shrugs.

'Oh! So you're a bird now? Should I be scared?'

She crosses her arms across her chest and leans against the door frame with a smirk. 'You got a smart mouth, Campbell.'

'You're right.'

'Oh! Again, do I get my prize yet?'

I look to the sky before answering, 'Well, if I had it I'd give it to you, but I don't so I'd say no.'

'Oh, but you do, Naomi.'

'I do?'

'You do.'

'Where and what is it, then?'

'You.' She looks at me intently.

'Excuse me?'

'Its you.'

I can't help but giggle a little. 'I'm your prize?'

She pulls a straight face. 'That's what I said, isn't it?'

'Yes, it is, but how am I your prize?'

'Come in and I'll tell you.'

'Finally!' I exclaim before crossing the threshold. 'I'm freezing my ass off out here!'

'Have you had anything to eat?'

'Nah, I usually don't eat in the mornings.'

'Would you like to break the routine for some eggs?'

'I suppose, I could.'

'Good because I have more than enough.' As she leads me to the kitchen I see that the Fitches are fully unpacked. 'Did you guys pull an all-nighter?' She stares at me blankly. 'All the boxes are unpacked.'

'Oh, yeah, they were pretty tired waking up to go into work, today.'

'You didn't help?' I say raising an eyebrow.

'No, I unpacked all my stuff while they were at the store yesterday.'

'Oh, I see. You think only your stuff matters.'

She smiles as she plops down a plate of eggs in front of me. 'Yeah, pretty much.' I grab the plate and move over to the kitchen table where I carefully place the plate upon its glass surface. I start to eat as Emily takes the seat right of me and sets her plate down as if the table was not glass at all. I smile to myself but Emily catches it. 'What?' she asks.

'Nothing, I'm just amazed is all.'

'You're amazed? I should be amazed, in fact, I am amazed by you.'

'Me? Well, out with it, then. What did I do?'

'Nothing, I'm just amazed is all.' I can't help but laugh at the fact that she's using my words against me now, the cheeky redhead.

'Why?' I ask.

'Naomi, are you really not aware? I mean, you can't exactly hide it.'

'Oh, trust me, I'm well aware. By the way everyone just calls me Nai.'

'If you're aware, then why do you try so hard to hide them?'

'I hate them.' I say flatly.

'Why?'

'They're my mothers' eyes.'

'I'm sorry, I missed the part where that's a bad thing.'

'Well, it is, especially for me.'

'Why?' she asks again, her voice rising a little.

'Why do you care?' I ask my voice equally rising in the process.

'That's just it.' Emily pauses as I hold her gaze but she looks away quickly. I have a feeling what's coming next and I'm not sure I'll like it. 'I care.'

'Don't say that.'

'Why not, Nai?'

'You wouldn't understand.'

'Try me.'

'We barely know each other, Emily.' I can hear all the thoughts racing through my mind. I face Emily, but I don't say anything currently running through my mind so I look away again. I hear her get up and go to the sink where she dumps her plate. I look back at her and she's staring at the wall. I take my plate to the sink as well whilst trying my best to stay as far as possible from her in the process. I start to walk to the entrance of the living room but turn back to her. 'I'll tell you everything when I'm ready because now just doesn't seem like the right time.' I say as I turn to leave. I get to the door and as I open it I hear Emily's footsteps coming down the hall. Then, I hear her speak.

'Are you still coming for dinner?'

I smile. 'Of course.'


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N:** So I've finished this story. It's all written down now I just have to type it. I should warn you that this story doesn't have a happy ending. It's a very sad ending actually. So having said that lets put it to a vote . . . Write a REVIEW simply saying 'Original' if you want to just read the story how I've written it or 'Alternative' if you want me to post both endings, one being the sad original ending and one being the happy alternative ending. I'm looking forward to your reviews. =)

**Chapter 5 **

I feel as though I've went back in time as I find myself knocking at the Fitch's house again. This time an older woman answers the door. I assume its Emily's mum.

'Hi! You must be, Naomi.'

'Yea and hi.'

'Well, come in, Naomi.'

'Thank you.' Mrs. Fitch closes the door behind me as I step into her house. I look down the hallway to my right and I can see a little light coming from the room at the end. 'Naomi!' I hear Mrs. Fitch call and I realize she must have gone to the kitchen to finish setting up. I start to walk over to her and as I enter the kitchen doorway I see her taking a huge chicken out of the oven. 'Emily told me you like to be called, Nai.'

'Um, yea, I do.'

'Well, I'll tell you what, if you call me Nai, I'll call you Nai.' She says with a wink. 'Fine by me . . . um . . .'

'Oh! It's Jenna.'

'Jenna.'

'If you want you can go see what Emily is up to.'

'Sure. I'll do just that.' As I walk down the hallway I realize the light is coming from Emily's room because her door is open a crack. 'Emily?' I say as I knock on the door. 'Come in.'

'Hey.' She says as I walk in.

'Hey.'

'You meet the parents?'

'One.'

'Which?'

'Jenna.'

'Good, my dad hasn't got to suffocate you with questions yet.'

'Should I be scared?'

'Not if you like being asked personal questions!'

'Okay, I'm scared now.' She smiles as she gets up from her bed and walks towards me. I look at the magazine. This time _Fall out Boy_ was on the cover. Then, she's right in front of me just staring into my eyes. I stare back at her and I see . . . questions. She's fixed with a stare like she's searching for something. 'What?' I ask. Giving me a big surprise she hugs me. As surprised as I am I hug her back and in that moment I realized that she was right . . . again. She cares.

I follow Emily down the hall to the dining room and take a seat next to her on the right side of the table. I smile as I sit down, knowing that I finally have a friend that I'm sure I can trust. Emily notices I'm smiling and gives me a smile in return. Emily's Dad enters the kitchen and takes a seat next to her, his back facing the front door. Then he turns towards me.

'Oh! Well, you must be our guest, tonight.' He says.

'And you must be our host, tonight.' I reply.

'Emily, I like your friend already.'

'Why, thank you, Dad. My friend likes you, too.' Emily says.

I replied hushed, 'Emily! Not in front of the Mrs.!'

All of us snicker together as we see Mrs. Fitch taking the chicken out of the oven and heading over to the table.

'Honey, our guest has an excellent sense of humor.' Mr. Fitch addresses Mrs. Fitch.

'Oh, do you mean Naomi or James?'

'Oh! Naomi. So that's your name.' Mr. Fitch says as he sticks out a hand. I shake it and reply, 'Yes, Naomi. Um, Nai's alright though. If you don't mind me asking, who's James?'

'Oh! I forgot to tell you, I have a brother.' Emily states.

'You too, huh?' I say towards Emily with a wink. As Mrs. Fitch sits down I ask, 'Is he your oldest, Jenna?'

'Oh, yes, but only by two years.'

'From me.' Emily says. Her parents look at her strangely. 'He's two years older than me. Nai's 17.'

'Oh!' says Mrs. Fitch.

'Well, Nai, James should be here in about. . .' Mr. Fitch started.

'Now.' I finished.

'No, I was going to say soon. What makes you think he'll be here now?'

'I heard a car door shut outside.' I take a plate full of chicken from Mrs. Fitch. Emily nudges me, 'Good ear.' She says sarcastically. The bell rings and Mrs. Fitch goes to open the door. The minute James appears in the doorway Mr. Fitch stands up. 'My boy!' he calls with his arms outstretched.

'Pop.' James calls as walks to his dad. They embrace in a bear hug. 'I'll take your coat, dear.' Mrs. Fitch offers.

'Emily, look how tall you've gotten.' James exclaims towards Emily as he shrugs his coat off. 'I'm not even standing up, James.' Emily replies.

'Yea, but I know you're taller because your head reaches over the seat now.' James smirks as his sister stands and walks toward him.

'Cheeky, now shut up and give me a hug.' James embraces Emily, to which he sees me.

'And who's this? A sister I don't know about, maybe?'

I clear my throat before replying, 'A friend of Emily's, actually.'

'Of course, you are because you couldn't be related to us. Just look at your eyes and hair!' he exclaims dramatically, in my opinion.

'Where's a mirror?' I ask. Everyone looks at me like I've grown a second head. 'I can't look at my eyes unless I have a mirror.' The Fitches burst out laughing as I and James shake hands. His touch is gentle but firm as was his fathers and a thought goes through my mind. . . I wonder what Emily's hand feels like.

'It's nice to meet you.' James distracts me from my current thought process.

'Yea, you too.' I smile back.

**A/N:** This is kinda cheesy in my opinion but whatever. I needed to put something out quickly since I haven't updated in a while which is not my fault by the way. Life just gets in the way sometimes. :/


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N:** HEY! Miss me? =P Well, I really don't have any excuse as to why it's taken me this long to update other than life is full of surprises! Nevertheless, I'm glad I've had a break bcuz I've been able to sorta change the direction and overall outcome of this story and I gotta say I really enjoy it and can only hope you all do as well. Loves xxDxx =)

Ps. this chapter is a little dark towards the end so continue with caution. . .

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6<strong>

Emily realizes that I'm finished with my dinner so she tells her dad that we'll be in her room for now. As we walk down the hallway I can see that they have a guest room all set up for James.

'So your brother, he's staying a while?' I ask once we're in Emily's room.

'Yea, he mostly stays in the guest room though.'

'He's a homebody?'

'No, he's a writer.'

'. . . In other words, he's a homebody.' Emily rolls her eyes at me as she sits on the edge of her bed. 'Yea, I guess you're right once again.'

'Not a famous writer, I suppose?'

'Well, if you live in New York, yea.'

'Meaning . . .?'

'James writes a column for some famous magazine over there. Apparently his work is critically acclaimed by the locals.'

'Oh, that must be nice.'

'Yea, for him but for everyone else you get to hear him bragging about his high life. New York has made his head big . . . Ger.'

I smirk at her, 'Jealous?' She just laughs and shakes her head. My cell rings and its Cook. 'What?' I answer.

'I have Eff spending the night.'

'Yea. So what?'

'Did you hear me? She's spending the night here.'

'Oh.'

'Yea, you're gonna have to find a place to sleep.'

'What? That's totally not fair!' I hear the line go dead. 'Cook. Cook? Fuck!'

'What's that about?' Emily asks as I hang up the phone. 'Can I crash here tonight? My brother has company.' I ask and explain. Emily looks concerned but she agrees. 'Sure.'

* * *

><p>'<em>I swear mum, I didn't do it.' My heart feels like it's ready to jump out of my chest.<em>

'_You're lying!' my mum screams._

'_No, she's not. It was me.' Cook pleads with my mum. 'Mum, it was me. I put everything down the drain. Naomi had nothing to do with it!'_

'_Oh, come off it, James. You're taking the blame for her! You wouldn't pour alcohol down a drain, you love it too much, son.'_

'_No, I really did! I poured it all away last night. No one was awake except me.' _

'_Well, for your honesty, Naomi will take your punishment.'_

'_That's not fair!' Cook and I protest in unison. I hear my mum rummaging in the closet and I know what she's getting it set up for. So I run out the door and down the street. . . 'Nai, Nai, Nai!'_

* * *

><p>I can feel beams of sweat on my neck and judging by the look on Emily's face I can tell I've had another nightmare.<p>

'Are you alright?'

'Yea, I think I was having a dream.' I reply as I sit up.

'What was it about?'

'Oh, just fairies and rainbows, you know the usual.'

'Really, it sounded more like a nightmare than a dream.'

'Fairies can be very frightening, Emily.'

'I didn't know you came from fairies.'

'What do you mean?'

' "I didn't do it mum." That's what you said.' She looks at me expectantly with her eyebrows raised. I hold her gaze for a few moments before letting out a heavy sigh and closing my eyes for a few seconds. I'm not quite sure why I felt the need to let Emily know everything about me. I've barely met the girl and I feel as though I need to share my life story with her and that scares the shit out of me so I'm slightly surprised with my reply.

'I guess it's time to come clean.'

* * *

><p>As I replay the events of my too near childhood, that I've been desperate to forget, Emily listens intently, never taking her eyes off me. As I finish she takes a deep breath. 'So, that dream was-' she begins.<p>

'Nightmare.' I interrupt.

'Nightmare was about. . .'

'My mum used to do this thing where if Cook admitted to something she was sure he did, she would punish me for it.'

'Why?'

'I don't know. Honesty was her only virtue, so I suppose she felt she couldn't punish him for telling the truth so she punished me simply because she could.'

'That's not fair.'

'That's life. At least that's what she would say. She always loved him more even though he's not biologically hers. I never understood why.' There was silence as Emily and I got lost in our own heads, then she hesitantly spoke.

'What was she doing in the closet?'

'She was setting up my punishment. She would take all the shoes out of the closet and have me kneel on the floor, right in the middle of it. She'd throw each shoe one by one at me until she ran out.' Emily doesn't reply, still seems lost in her own head. 'That dream was the day I decided to run away until she cooled down. Which proved to be a big mistake, when I got home she still punished me only this time if she didn't hit me square on she'd take the shoe that missed back and made sure it hit me.'

'That's horrible.'

'Yea, I guess it's not exactly fairies and ponies.'

'Fairies and rainbows.'

'Huh?'

'You said fairies and rainbows.' Emily replies with a smirk.

'Oh, fairies and rainbows, yea, that's what I meant.' We burst out laughing after a moment. As we settle down I can't help the smile that stays on my lips as I drift to sleep. I've shared some dark secrets and memories that I've never shared with anyone else. Emily listened and passed no judgment, as though she understood where I'm coming from. She managed to make me smile and found a way to cheer me up. What more could I ask for in a friend?

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **the story about the closet is based on true events involving a family member of mine and her mum so yea that kind of abuse actually exists =/


End file.
